More particularly this invention relates to grinding discs composed of a support disc and segments annularly mounted thereon and provided with grooves and ribs for breaking down the material to be ground. Especially the grinding discs embodying the invention are intended to form part of grinding machines for defibering or refining lignocellulose or fibrous materials.